An embodiment relates generally to computer networks, and more specifically, to providing access to a resource for a computer from within a restricted network.
Communication between computers using connection oriented protocols often suffers from the dilemma of security versus flexibility. Almost every computer is protected in our days by various software, such as firewalls and antivirus software. These protection measures may further include connecting computers into restricted networks, where communication with other computers outside the restricted network can be restricted or fully disabled.
In order to increase level of security, some contemporary systems allow only those computers outside the restricted network to initiate connections between computers in the restricted network and computers outside the restricted network. In this case only authorized users/computers outside the restricted network can connect to the computers within the restricted network and perform data exchange or any other necessary operations. This type of network configuration can hamper information leakage from within the restricted network, such as when a spyware on the computer within the restricted network connects this computer to a “pirate” computer outside the restricted network and downloads on the “pirate” computer confidential information for the computer within the restricted network.
Another mechanism used by contemporary systems to protect information exchange between computers within and outside the restricted network, is to use specialized solutions that include generic network file system protocols to create a dedicated protected communication channel between a computer outside the restricted network and the computer inside restricted network.